Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Gaim's Suika Arms. Synopsis After easily defeating both Kurokage and Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo steals their Lockseeds and sets his sights on defeating all of the Armored Riders. Kota is angered that Oren has made it his mission to defeat all of the Armored Riders, but Kaito just tells him to beat him to get it over with. Before long, Bravo issues a challenge to Baron, but it is not Baron who he is really after. Plot After easily defeating both Kurokage and Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo steals their Lockseeds and sets his sights on defeating all of the Armored Riders, which he says in an interview in the Beat Rider Hotline. Kota is angered that Oren has made it his mission to defeat all of the Armored Riders, but Kaito just tells him to beat him to get it over with. Somewhere in Yggdrassil Corporation, Takatora, along with his subordinates, Lock Dealer Sid, DJ Sagara and the creator of the Sengoku Driver, Ryoma Sengoku, arranged a meeting about Oren's profile, the Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers. Before long, Bravo issues a challenge to Baron and defeats him along with his summoned Inves. Oren then returns Kaito's Banana Lockseed, stating that Baron is a worthy opponent, but needs to train more to be more powerful and reveals to him that Baron was not the one Oren's really after, it's the Riders from Team Gaim. During Team Gaim's Stage Show, Oren's appeared for a challenge against Kota and Mitch as they transformed and battle. When Gaim and Ryugen is knocked, Bravo unleashed a multiple number of Inves to go on rampage around Zawame city. In order to test Gaim and Ryugen, he unlocks and drops the Lockseeds, to see if they can save everyone until Mitch gives Kota the Suika Lockseed to transformed into a gigantic Suika Arms. At first, he thought that Gaim was unable to handle the giant armor with no choice to transform and he would be crushed by it; however, Gaim is fine and able to control the armor into different modes, thus destroying the rampaging Inves and knocks Bravo out. However, one remaining Inves survived, it eats all one of Bravo's dropped Lockseeds and changes into a massive form, and escapes to wreck the city. The Inves then is destroyed by Gaim and Ryugen, until Bravo appears as the Riders need to settle their fight, however, Bravo's time is up and must leave to work, and not before telling Gaim and Ryugen to remember their unfinished fight. When Team Gaim went to 1st rank, Mai brought the cake from Charmant again to celebrate their victory, but Kota, even though he's excited about the cake for a short while, still despises Bravo. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim ***Orange, Suika **Baron ***Banana **Ryugen ***Budou, Sakura Hurricane **Gridon ***Donguri **Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo ***Durian *'Arms Change:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms, Suika Arms **Baron ***Banana Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo ***Durian Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38 . External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「大玉スイカ、ビッグバン！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「大玉スイカ、ビッグバン！」 Category:New Form Episode